1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for providing content information, and a video apparatus applying the method, and more particularly, to a method for providing keywords and a video apparatus applying the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video apparatuses play back or record broadcasts, video recorded on recording media or video received from external sources. The recent rapid development of video processing and broadcasting technologies has led to an increase in the range of content. Additionally, as a result of the emergence of digital televisions (DTVs) and Internet televisions, users may be provided with a wide variety of multimedia content by television.
Since a wide variety of content is provided, users need to register favorite keywords in order to easily search for and select desired content. In order to register keywords, users may input characters corresponding to the keywords, but inputting characters using remote controls of televisions may result in user inconvenience. Additionally, users need to know appropriate keywords for whatever they desire to register, but when a person or location viewed on televisions is not identified in content, it may be difficult for users to input appropriate keywords.